xenichl2rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Civil Protection
Civil Protection, or Metropolitan Police Force (MPF), (as they are officially known as) is the most common ground unit of the Combine Empire. Most of the MPF Units are volunteer citizens, and are almost always found in Combine-Controlled cities; enforcing the orders which are given to them by their “Superiors”. 'Civil Protection, Metropolitan Police Force Outline:' 'Background:' The Civil Protection or Metropolitan Police Force was formed after the successful takeover of the Combine Empire. After successful operations, the Civil Protection Force became mainly compressed of volunteer citizens, and the augmentated Overwatch units didn't have to engage in lethal operation with the exception of Major Disturbance, (which is out of control of most Metropolitan Police Force Units). Civil Protection Units are also rewarded with the judgment of an Anti-Civil Suspect, and can decide the fate of most civil manners. Citizens usually join with the wanting of a safer city for the Combine or better food and living conditions. 'Lifestyle:' Civil Protection Units are generally much more nourished, and have more physical capabilities than any average citizens, mainly due to their superior diet and training. They always considered their Nexus (C.01) home, which differs completely from the Combine Civil Housing (CCH) which the citizen’s apartments are. 'Hierarchy:' The sole voice of order in most cities, the power of the Civil Protection forces are second to the City Administrator. Metropolitan Police Force unit leaders (SeC, DvL) are authorized to give orders to OTA units if the Citadel, City, and Nexus are under dire emergency. These are the common ground units ranging from RCT to SeC, in order: Recruit, (RCT): '''The first rank of the enlisted Metropolitan Police Force, they are not given any lethal, and are only allowed to their common stun stick. Recruits are forbidden to leave the Citadel/Nexus, unless the Citadel/City/Nexus is in emergency. Recruits are to be trained by higher ranking Officers until they are allowed to be a 05+. '''05: '''The second rank of the enlisted Metropolitan Police Force, the 05 is issued an 9mm Lethal as well with other ground unit supplies, and have to be given orders to leave the Citadel/Nexus for patrol. They are also not allowed to administer any verdict, but Re-Education. '''04: '''The third rank of the enlisted Metropolitan Police Force, the 04 is a graduate of a 05, and is allowed to the same standard equipment that the 05 is allowed to, and is allowed to administer a Level 2 Verdict and Re-Education. '''03: '''The fourth rank of the enlisted Metropolitan Police Force, they are considered a junior NCO among the MPF, but are only allowed to the same basic equipment as 05 and 04, they are now allowed to administer a Level 2 and 3 Verdict, along with Re-Education. '''02: The fifth rank of the enlisted Metropolitan Police Force, they are allowed only the same permission that the 03's are allowed to. 01: 'The sixth rank of the enlisted Metropolitan Police Force, they are allowed much more permission than any other MPF Rank from Recruit to 02. They are hold authority to starting ratio distribution, allowed to carry an MP7 Lethal, (if permitted by a DvL+) and a 9mm Lethal. They also have authority to Field Amputation, Levels 2 and 3 Verdict administering, Re-Education. '''Officer - OfC: '''The first rank commissioned to an officer in the Metropolitan Police Force, and has shown loyalty to the Combine Cause, and is allowed many more permissions than any other rank from Recruit to 01. Officers are allowed to start ration distribution, carry and use grenades, (Flash and Smoke) and deploy Breaching Charges, also they may choose their first augmentation. They are allowed access to ammunition/lethal storage, and a MP7 and 9mm lethal. They are allowed to administer field amputation, along with all Levels of Verdicts, and Re-Education. They are also allowed to begin patrol routes, and clamp protocols on own accord, and holds authority to enter restricted areas. '''Elite Patrol Unit - EpU: '''The second rank of a commissioned officer in the Metropolitan Police Force. At this rank they are allowed to choose their second augmentation. They hold more penis size and authority than an Officer, and are allowed to the same permissions, along with some different permission, such as: Authority to issue Dispatch Notices, Authority to sweep/condemn a block, along with authority to sweep a full sector and/or district. '''Divisional Leaders - DvL: '''A commander of a division in the entire MPF, they are extremely specialized in the area they work in, and are particularly well-suited to their task of leadership. They are allowed an MP7 or SPAS-12 and 9mm Lethal, may choose their third augmentation and hold more authority than an Elite Patrol Unit, such as: Authority to initialize Community Inspections, initialize a Judgment Wavier, and to deploy Overwatch Units. '''Sectorial Commander - SeC: '''The most powerful individual in the entire city, only second/first to an City Administrator, and head of all the Metropolitan Police Force units in an entire sector/city. They hold all the power of the units/officers named below, but have one difference: City Wide Authority. The usually never leave the Citadel/Nexus with the exception of a crisis, as for fear of being targeted 'Divisons: The Metropolitan Police Force holds a number of divisons for Recruits or 05's to join. The main divisons are: HELIX, APEX, UNION, and GHOST. HELIX - HLX: HELIX is the medical divison for the Metropolitan Police Force, and usually attends to augmentations, burns, bullect wounds, and mental disorders. This divison requires: one DvL, a number HoM's '('Head of Medical), a number of FdM's (Field Medic), a number of OfC's, and a large number of 05's, 04's, 03's, 02's, and 01's. APEX - APX: APEX is the engineering and mechanical divison for the Metropolitan Police Force, and usually attends to the machines and vehicles of the Metropoltian Police Force. This divison requires: one DvL, a number of EpU's, a number of OfC's, and a large number of 05's, 04's, 03's, 02's, and 01's. UNION - UIN: UNION is the patroling divison of the Metropolitan Police Force, and are the first ones to respond to patrol calls and the accidents inside the cities districts. This divison requires: one DvL, a number of EpU's, a number of OfC's, and a large number of 05's, 04's, 03's, 02's, and 01's. GHOST - GST: GHOST is the training divison of the Metropolitan Police Force, and usually train Recruits and other units throughout their career. This divison requires: one DvL, a number of EpU's, a number of OfC's, and a large number of 05's, 04's, 03's, 02's, and 01's, THEY HAVE HOOKSER SALo WLOTKWAOGFWA MIWANWAI THIS WIKI SUCKS DICK AND SHUT